


Death Eater

by LBibliophile



Series: The Paradox of Peter Pettigrew [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An Offer You Can't Refuse, Betrayal, Character Defining Moment, Death Eaters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Peter was faced with a choice, but he knew there was only one answer they would allow him to give.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as the introduction to a longer oneshot (and will eventually be used as such), but in the meantime works as a stand-alone drabble. It explores Peter's thought process in joining the Death Eaters, and what it takes for him to turn traitor.

When Peter Pettigrew woke up and found himself lying on the ground before He Who Must Not Be Named himself, he knew he was at a crossroad.

The mysterious man began to speak, offering power, riches, revenge, if only he would join the cause. He talked of how perfect Peter was for what he needed doing, how he would be rewarded.

Peter saw right through it. The offers were perfunctory, if well-targeted. They fully expected him to refuse, at which point they would turn to threats and worse, against his friends and himself, 'convincing' him until he either agreed or died. Whereupon they would move on to someone else.

He paused, considering. He knew he was too much of a pragmatist to die for a cause, so he would be joining the Death Eaters one way or another. Far better to agree right away, avoid the pain and accept the benefits. And truth be told, there was a certain appeal to the offer, regardless of the spirit in which it was offered.

There was only once answer he could give, so he gave it.


End file.
